Arabian Nights
Arabian Nights war die erste Magic Erweiterung und wurde im Dezember 1993 veröffentlicht. Sie ist kein Teil eines Blocks. Details Arabian Nights wurde auf Druckbögen mit 121 Karten hergestellt. Die Seltenheit der Karten wurde wie folgt aufgeteilt: 26 Commons und 51 Uncommons. Aufgrund der relativen Anzahl von seltenen Commons in einem Pack sind C1- und U3-Karten von gleicher Seltenheit, obwohl sie auf verschiedenen Bögen gedruckt wurden. Durch den Druckprozess traten Fehler auf, die dazu führten, dass von 14 Common Karten Varianten existieren, bei denen das Manasymbol nicht farbig war. Deshalb sehen Sammler diese Erweiterung als ein 92-Karten Set mit 41 Common, 51 Uncommons. Die Uncommons, welche nur zwei Mal auf dem Druckbogen waren, zählen als Rares. Arabian Nights wurde von Richard Garfield designed und von Joel Mick und Skaff Elias mitentwickelt. Außerdem war Arabian Nights die erste Erweiterung mit einem Editionssymbol, einem Säbel, der an die arabische Umgebung der Erweiterung erinnern sollte. Die Länder von Arabian Nights haben eine einzigartige sandfarbene Textbox, die in der Vierten Ausgabe und Chroniken wiederverwendet wurde. Viele Karten haben Akzentzeichen im Namen, die jedoch nur im Text stehen und nicht im Titel, weil die Schrift im Titel die Zeichen nicht unterstützt. Vermarktung Die Auflage wurde von Wizards auf 5 Millionen Karten angesetzt. Verfügbar waren die Karten von Ende Dezember 1993 bis Ende Januar 1994 und wurden in 8-Karten Boostern, welche sechs Commons und zwei Uncommons enthielten, verkauft. Eine Booster Box enthielt 60 Booster und sind heute sehr selten. Folglich kosten sie heute tausende von Euros. Schon als The Dark erschien, kosteten Arabian Nights Booster 5$ statt dem Original Preis 1,50$. Als erste Magic Erweiterung war es ursprünglich geplant als ein Stand-alone Produkt. Deshalb sollte die Kartenrückseiten mit einer pinken Rückseite sein und mit gelber Schrift bedruckt sein, um sie von den Alpha Karten zu unterscheiden. Des Weiteren war der Name The Gathering ursprünglich ebenfalls nur für die Edition Alpha gedacht, weswegen auch Arabian Nights auf der Rückseite aufgedruckt sein sollte. Standardländer sollten auch in der Edition enthalten sein, beim ersten Druck war das Gebirge noch enthalten, aber die anderen Standardländer nicht mehr. Durch dieses Gebirge ist das Gebirge das häufigste Standardland und die am häufigsten gedruckte Magic Karte. Des Weiteren waren die Kreise um die generischen Manakosten im ersten Druck kleiner und dunkler als in anderen Editionen. In den restlichen Drucken der Edition waren keine Standardländer enthalten und die Symbole der Manakosten waren korrigiert worden. Bemerkbar ist, dass die vorgeschlagene neue Kartenrückseite auf der Boosterbox erschien, was darauf hindeutet, dass es sich tatsächlich um eine Entscheidung in letzter Minute handelte, das Set doch mit Standard-Magic-Rückseiten zu drucken. Im Dezember 2003 wurde eine ungeöffnete "Box" von 10 Boostern von Arabian Nights für 95.000 $ versteigert. Setting und Hintergrundgeschichte Die Geschichte von Arabian Nights ist einzigartig in der Geschichte von Magic, da sie nicht auf einer Welt im Multiversum sonder auf einer Geschichte der realen Welt basiert. Inspiriert wurde Richard Garfield vom Comoic Sandman #50 mit dem Titel Ramadan und basierte auf The Book of One Thousand and One Nights (1001 Nacht). Es wurde nicht nur das arabische Setting übernommen, sondern auch einige Charaktere direkt aus dem Roman. Aufgrund der Anlehnung an die reale Welt und der starken Unterschiede zu Dominaris, wurde Arabian Nights auf der Welt Rabiah angesiedelt, welche durch den Djinni regiert wurde. Nachdem der Djinni sich im ''Spirit War'' (Geisterkrieg), auch als ''The Jiahd'' (Der Jihad) bekannt, schwächte, wurden die Menschen die Hauptrasse auf Rabiah. Charaktere wie Alladin, Ali Baba und König Suleiman lebten auf dieser Welt. Später wurde die Welt tausendfach reproduziert, um eine weitere Parallele zur Geschichte von 1001 Nacht zu schaffen. Mehrere Geschichten wurden veröffentlicht, die auf Rabia spielten, allen voran die Geschichte des Weltenwanderers Taysir. Zwei Kurzgeschichten erzählen die Geschichte der Messingstadt (engl. City of Brass), ''des Messingmannes (''engl. Brass Men) und der Weltenwanderin Fatima. Des Weiteren werden dir Ursprünge des Serendib Ifrit (engl. Serendib Efreet), des Vogelmädchens (engl. Bird Maiden) und des Fliegenden Mannes (engl. Flying Men) geschildert. Themen und Mechaniken * Stehlen (Stealing): Aladdin und Old Man of the Sea waren die ersten Karten, die es erlaubten durch tappen eine gegnerische bleibende Karte zu übernehmen. * Aktivierte Fähigkeiten für Gegenspieler: Ifh-Biff Efreet war die erste Karte, die es anderen Spieler als dem Besitzer eine Karte erlaubte, ihre Fähigkeiten zu spielen. * Länder, die andere Dinge machen können, als Mana produzieren: einige Länder prouzieren zusätzlich farbloses Mana (Wüste, Elephant Graveyard und Library of Alexandria ), während andere kein Mana produzieren (Bazaar of Baghdad, Diamond Valley, Island of Wak-Wak und Oase). * Münzen werfen: Suleimans Flasche, Mijae-Dschinn und Ydwen Efreet sind die ersten Karten mit der Münzwurf-Mechanik. * Cyclone ist die erste Karte, die die Kumulative Versorgung, wenn auch nicht unter dem Ausdruck, benutzt. * Jeweled Bird ist die erste Karte Cantrip Karte. * Oubliette ist die erste Karte mit Instabilität, obwohl die Karte dem Originaltext nach aus der Spielzone entfernt wird. Bei Einführung von Instabilität wurde der Text durch die Fähigkeit ersetzt. * City in a Bottle ist die erste "Expansion Hosing" Karte, dies meint, dass es eine negative Wirkung auf die Karten der Arabian Nights Erweiterung hat. Kreaturtypen Die meisten der Kreaturtypen in Arabian Nights waren neu und die meisten einzigartig. Frühe Erweiterungen hatten nur aus Flavor-Gründen ihren Typ, was zu vielen außergewöhnlichen Typen führte. Folgende Typen wurden ein Arabian Nights eingeführt: * Aladdin (später geändert zu Mensch, Räuber) * Ali Baba (später geändert zu Mensch) * Ali from Cairo (später geändert zu Mensch) * Ape (Affe) * Asp (später geändert zu Schlange) * Camel (Kamel) * Cavalry (später geändert zu Ritter) * Dandân (später geändert zu Fisch) * Devil (Teufel) * Efreet (Ifrit) * Egg (später geändert zu Vogel) * El Hajjâj (später geändert zu Zauberer) * Elephant (Elefant) * Flying Men (später geändert zu Mensch) * Guardian (später geändert zu Biest) * Island Fish (später geändert zu Fisch) * Jackal (später geändert zu Hund) * King (später geändert zu Mensch) * Leper (später geändert zu Mensch) * Bird Maiden (später geändert zu Mensch Vogel) * Marid (später geändert zu Djinn) * Nomad (Nomade) * Raider (später geändert zu Krieger) * Sindbad (später geändert zu Mensch) * Singing Tree (später geändert zu Pflanze) * Smith (später geändert zu Mensch) * Sorceress (später geändert zu Zauberer) * Tortoise (später geändert zu Schildkröte) * Witch (später geändert zu Zauberer) Folgende Kreaturtypen wurden schon in vorhergehenden Editionen genutzt: * Djinn * Ghoul (später geändert zu Zombie) * Ogre (Oger) * Ship (später geändert zu Mensch) * Wolf Bemerkenswerte Karten * Ali from Cairo - war einst zu stark und auf der Restriced List, aber wieder entfernt, weil es inzwischen viele Wege gibt mit ihm umzugehen. * Bazaar of Baghdad - eines der stärksten Länder und eins, das das Vintage Format ausmacht. * Messingstadt (City of Brass) - erstes Land, was jede Farbe produziert; seit der Veröffentlichung von Mana-Zusammenfluss (Reise nach Nyx) nur noch zweitrangig * Wüste (Desert) - erste Common Nichtstandard-Land * Erhnam-Dschinn (Erhnam Djinn)- einst starke grüne Karte; zentral für das "Erhnamgeddon" Deck * Juzam Djinn - war einst eine der stärksten Kreaturen * Kird der Menschenaffe (Kird Ape) - eine der stärksten "One-Drop" Kreaturen; wird in vielen Zoo Decks gespielt neben Tarmogoyf * Library of Alexandria - eine der besten Card-Draw Karten * Serendib Ifrit (Serendib Efreet) - eine der stärksten monoblauen Kreaturen; im Legacy Faerie Stompy Deck gespielt * Sharazad - einzige non-Conspiracy Karte, die im Vintage gebannt ist; Am 20. September 2008 in Legacy und Vintage gebannt Zyklen Arabian Nights hat keine wirklichen 5-Farben Zyklen. Es gibt nur vier Ifrits und vier Djinns je Farbe einer mit Ausnahme der Farbe weiß. Richard Garfield zu Folge, sind diese Kreaturen "böse" weshalb sie nicht in weißer Farbe existieren. Fehldrucke Kartenliste Siehe Arabian Nights/Kartenliste Galerie Siehe Arabian Nights/Galerie Trivia Kategorie:Editionen